Saberdramon
, , , |n1=(En:) Sabirdramon''Digimon Masters'' |g1=Dramon-type |s1=Birdramon }} Saberdramon is a Giant Bird Digimon. It is shrouded in black flames. Due to the roughness of its temperament, for which it continues counterattacks against enemies to a ferocious degree, it's difficult to even approach it. Attacks *'Black Saber': Strikes from the air with the talons on its feet. *'Mach Shadow' *'Nitro Arrow'This attack retains its original name of "Night Roar" in Digimon World Championship. (Night Roar) Unleashes feathers that burn a purple color and stab opponents. *'Meteor Wing': Flaps its wings and hurls its feathers like meteors. *'Anti-Confusion' (Anti Confusion): Cures Confusion. Design Saberdramon is a giant bird of fire similar to the mythological . Its body is wreathed almost entirely in black flames. The only parts that are not are its mouth with protruding teeth and its two feet, each of which has five talons. It has gold eyes and large wings capable of supporting flight. Etymologies ;Saberdramon (セーバードラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) , also a reference to . *Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon World Saberdramon can be found in the Ancient Dino Region and Misty Trees. In Ancient Dino Region, after you have faced him in a battle, he informs you of a hidden area. A friendly Saberdramon can be talked to in the Ancient Glacial Region. He'll tell the player about two optional areas and one mandatory one. Factorial Town, Beetle Land, and Freezeland, respectively. Digimon World 2 Saberdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve further to Garudamon. His special attack is Anti-Confusion, which heals any ally from confusion status. Digimon World 3 Saberdramon is available as a Green Champion Card with 11/10. Digimon World: Next Order Saberdramon is a Air Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon and Tsukaimon and can digivolve into Megadramon, WaruSeadramon and LadyDevimon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Saberdramon is #165, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 148 HP, 169 MP, 94 Attack, 72 Defense, 84 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Sylph Aegis3 traits. Saberdramon dwells in the Proxy Island. A Saberdramon hangs out at the Shine S Area. Saberdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve to Karatenmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Saberdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 95 Speed, and 210 Bird experience. Saberdramon can DNA digivolve from Candlemon and DotFalcomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 16, with 1000 Bird experience and 120 speed. Saberdramon can DNA digivolve to Garudamon with Aquilamon. Saberdramon can be hatched from the Bird DigiEgg and the Black Egg. Digimon World Championship Saberdramon digivolves from Biyomon (20 Darkness-AP), DemiDevimon (20 Darkness-AP), or with time passing, and can digivolve to Cyberdramon (10 battles), Crowmon (40 Bird), or Phantomon by passing time. It can also digivolve from Tsukaimon. Digimon Masters Sabirdramon and its Leader variation are wild Digimon found in the Wilderness Area. Its regular form is level 21 and its Leader form is level 23. Digimon Heroes! Saberdramon is card 5-843. Notes and references